The Freezeburners
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic. About the adventures of a Snorunt and a Slugma. Never been good at introductions. Read and review. Since I will continue adding characters just read story for more Pokemon. I'm accepting OC's. See first chapter for rules. I think they are there... (Yes I did this on purpose)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello readers! Whether you first read Oran's Adventure or you just found this you are a fellow Pokefan! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: A Strange Visitor

I am Seth. I live in Icegrow village. I'm a Snorunt. I don't have any family and my friends aren't close. But the village psychic said that today, I will meet my best friend. I've always dreamed of going somewhere and adventuring, but I can't leave the village alone except by going to the ice caves. So I'm going there again today. I leave my house and head to the ice caves. Once I go there I go to my favourite part. It's why the village is called Icegrow. Ice grows like plants in this particular section.

All of a sudden there is a huge flash. I get knocked down on my back. When I sit up I see a Slugma lying there.

"Are you okay!" I say dashing over to the Pokemon.

"Uuugh... Where am I? Who are you? Why am I so cold?" the Slugma asks standing up.

"Careful! You are in the ice caves of Icegrow village. I'm Seth. You are surrounded by ice" I answer. "Who are you?" I question.

"I'm Leroy. Are you a Pokemon?" Leroy asks naively.

"Of course, silly! Do you know what you are?" I question.

"A human of course!" Leroy says looking irritated.

"You must have hit your head. You are a Pokemon. A Slugma at that" I correct.

"WHAT!?" Leroy screams. The caves start rumbling.

"Cave in!" I yell. The exit collapses and a wall on the other side opens up to reveal a tunnel. "Looks like we have to with together to get out of here. Who knows what may be ahead" I say.

"Alright. Not like I have a choice" Leroy mutters.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked this check out Oran's Adventures, also by me. Please review. Also, submit a Pokemon OC to me and it may end up in this story! Tell me whether they help or fight Seth and Leroy, their name, personality, and what Pokemon they are. Endrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello readers! Thank you for moving on to the second chapter! Just the fact you are reading this is a compliment. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Pokemon belong to Nintendo and I don't own Nintendo.**

Chapter 2: What's wrong with them?

"Let's head out" I say, heading towards the tunnel.

"I c. 't m. . S. c. " Leroy stutters.

"You are hardening! You have to move. Eat this aspear berry. It will help warm you up" I say. Leroy eats the berry.

"Thank you" he says.

"You have to keep moving. I'll go first" I say. We start heading through the tunnel. After a distance a Pokemon walks out from a side passage.

"SWINUB!" the Pokemon screams charging at us. I retaliate with powder snow. Swinub is barely fazed. Swinub crashes into me knocking me out.

"Wake up Seth. Good you are up. We need to keep moving" Leroy says.

"What happened?" I question.

"Well after you got knocked out I shot an ember at that Swinub" he answers.

"Thanks. You're right, we should keep moving" I respond.

"MAMOSWINE!" bellows a herd of Mamoswine.

"RUN!" I scream.

"I can't. I move very slowly. We have to fight" Leroy says.

"We will lose for certain. Do you have something we can use to slow them down so we can get out of the way?" I ask.

"I have one thing we can try" the Slugma answers, starting to blow out smog. "Let's hurry to the wall," he continues. We both hurry over as the Mamoswine storm past.

"We were attacked twice now by fellow Pokemon. What's wrong with them?" I say.

**A.N.- Psych! That's my other story.**

"I don't know. What I do know is we need to get out of here!" Leroy yells.

"Alright, alright" I agree. We somehow manage to go through the rest of the cave to come up near Icegrow village without trouble.

**A.N.- I'm serious now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and don't forget to submit an OC. The sooner I receive it the sooner it I can add it. Unless it is a repeat Pokemon it will 99% of the time get in. Endrew out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello readers! Remember to review and feel free to PM or leave a review with an OC. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nintendo owns Pokemon, not me.**

Chapter 3: A Completely Expected Journey

"Come on, follow me" I say.

"Is there anyone who might be able to get me back to the human world here?" Leroy asks.

"There might be one person. But first we need to rest, get you warm, and eat" I respond. We go into the village and head to my house. Once there I get a fire going. I figure since he left a melted path everywhere he went that a blanket would be dumb. "Crawl in the fire while I get some Aspear berries for you" I say.

"Thanks" Leroy says. Once he is warm we head out going towards the psychic's house. "Is this who might be able to help me?" Leroy questions.

"Yes. I still think you just hit your head, but yes" I answer.

"Seth! You're back!" Jynx the psychic calls. "I see you found that adventuring partner I told you about" Jynx whispers.

"My friend here says he is from the human world. He wants to know if you can help him get back" I say.

"I don't know how to help him. But, I know someone who can. However, you can't reach him yet. For that you need to get stronger. I suggest forming a Rescue Team. That way you can help people, return to safety while adventuring, and get stronger at the same time" Jynx responds.

"I think that's a great idea!" I exclaim.

"I suppose while I'm here I may as well do some good. Besides, I need to get back" Leroy states unenthusiasticlly.

"Let's go! I know where we can get registered!" I yell, walking out the door. We arrive at the post office. "Can we fill out a registration letter for a Rescue Team?" I ask.

"No" the Pidgey answers.

"Why not?" I question.

"New rules. You need three to make a team now. Too many Pokemon getting lost and needing rescued" the Pidgey responds. A Spearow flies in suddenly.

"I want to make a one Pokemon Rescue Team" the Spearow says.

"As I just told them, you need three for a team" the Pidgey says.

"Want to be part of our team? That will make three" I suggest.

"Sure" the Spearow answers. "My name is Truflight. What's yours?" Truflight asks.

"I'm Seth and this is Leroy" I respond.

"What will your team be called?" the Pidgey questions.

"If it's okay with you Spearow, I think we should be called the Freezeburners" I answer.

"Sounds okay to me. I'm just glad that I ran into you. If I hadn't neither if us would be on a team" Truflight respond.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and don't forget to submit your OC! Endrew out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hello readers! I'm out of lines for now...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. Or do I? No I don't. Oh...**

Chapter 4: A new member and assassin!

"We should look for someone who needs our help" I say as we walk out of the post office.

"Did I hear that you want to help someone? I need some help finding someone" a Glaceon says.

"We can help" Leroy states moving forward.

"First we need to know where to start looking" Truflight continues.

"He is in a small tundra. It is called Icedrei" Glaceon says.

"Now that we know where we need to know who your are and vice versa. I'm Seth, that's Leroy, and that's Truflight" I say.

"I'm Katie, by the way, I work at the spa in this village" Katie states

"That's where you looked familiar from. Its been bothering me this entire time!" I exclaim.

"Okay... Should we head out now that you got that unusual amount of excitement out?" Slugma questions dryly.

"I agree" Katie says. We head out of the village going to Icedrei (actually ice three. Drei is 3 in German). For a long time we encounter no Pokemon. Suddenly a Sneasel jumps out and attacks us with fury swipes.

"Page!" Leroy bursts out sending an ember towards the Pokemon. The Sneasel fainted.

"One, no wonder you waited till I passed out to use that. It's an embarrassing sound. Two, why do Pokemon keep attacking us!?" I say.

"Hey! I have no idea" Leroy responds.

"Keep moving. There might be more" Katie interrupts, wanting to prevent a fight. We run into a couple more ice Pokemon and eventually reach a small den. "They're in there" Katie states.

"Who is they?" Truflight asks.

"Evan, a Zoroa (let me know Pokefans if I spelled that right)" Katie answers.

"Let's go" Leroy and I say. We all go into the den. After a couple of feet we see a red streak in the shadows. All of sudden it charges at me. I release a powder snow about the same time Katie does. That slows Evan down enough for me to dodge.

"Pah!" Leroy released another ember and Truflight starts pecking at him.

"Why are you attacking me Katie! Is it because of that kiss? I said sorry!" Evan cries out.

"No! Its because you killed my boyfriend, my parents, and then kissed me while in my boyfriend's illusion!" Katie screams blasting more ice at him.

"He did what!?" the rest of yell in unison.

"It's true... But I was hired to do it. For being an ice type she is smoking!" Evan yells.

"How can you flirt with someone who you hurt like that!" Glaceon bellows charging into Evan, knocking him out.

**A.N.- Truflight, Evan, and Katie are OC's from Xorobukkit and donduravil. Hopefully I didn't mess those up. If you like D&D read my friend Jack's stories under my account and let me know what you think of a dungeons and Pokemon story. Endrew out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Hello readers! To the person who requested Yol the Charmeleon: they will join in later chapters! There are no Charmeleon in the tundra regions. Don't worry. Next chapter of Oran's adventure will be worked on soon! Plus read the info I posted (if you don't mind finding out all Pokemon to be used in gyms and my team). Listed as Oran Info.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: The secret of the spa

"Come on! Let's take him back to the spa!" Katie yells, storming out.

"All right... But you owe us an explanation once we get back" I say. Once back at Icegrow village we all head to the spa.

"Katie! You're back safely! I was so worried," a Buneary cries.

"I'm fine, Gwen. I brought Evan too," Katie responds. "You know what to do." Gwen walks over to a door that reads "EmPokes only" and opens it up. "Follow us," Katie says. All of us head into the room.

"What now?" Truflight asks.

"This," Gwen states, lifting a mat off the floor, revealing stairs leading down. We head down the stairs. Once in the room we see that it is their house.

"Head into that room" Katie says, pointing at a door on the other side of the room. We carry Evan into it. "Put him on the table" Katie commands. We complied and awaited further orders. Gwen then ties him up.

"W-w-where am I? Oh, I see. You like me so much that you brought me to your house. To answer your question, yes, you can keep me" Evan says after waking up.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I HATE YOU!" Katie screams.

"Then why would you bring me here?" Evan asks confidently.

"Because you need to make it up to me for what you did!" Katie shouts.

"Fine. I'm sorry for whatever I did that was bad. Am I forgiven?" Evan says.

"NO!" Gwen yells.

"Then what do I need to do for you to forgive me?" Evan questions.

"Maybe he could join the guild with us. It would let us keep an eye on him and he would be helping Pokemon," I whisper to Katie.

"Fine," Katie mutters. "You will join the Freezeburners in the guild. You will help Pokemon and be kept in line," Katie demands.

"Alright. Alright. If that's what it takes. But how about a quick kiss to seal the deal?" Evan asks hopefully.

"Pah!" Leroy sends out an ember. "I got tired of his yapping" Leroy explains.

**A.N.- Hope you liked this chapter! Still accepting OC's. But, they can't join until it would make sense. Plus it may take a while for me to get them on an adventure.**

**Note for guests: I suggest making an account. I like to let people know of I will put in their OC. The only other way is author's notes. Then everyone reads them. Yol the Charmeleon especially I would like you to make an account. Endrew out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hello readers! This is my twelfth chapter! Most things celebrate 10****th****, but I will celebrate at weird numbers! Thanks for reading this far! Also thanks for the OC's and support. Even if you don't review, I can tell how far you've read via story traffic stats.**

**Disclaimer- As cool as it would be, I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 6: To the Guild!

"We should go to the guild. We sent our registration, but still need to be initiated," I say.

"Since you aren't guild members yet, and we haven't agreed on an award, we don't have to give you anything," Katie says.

"Hey! We risked our lives to help you!" Truflight yells, obviously angry.

"So. We didn't say we would. Besides you get Evan," Gwen states. She then winks at Katie. It's hard to notice, but I do. They're hiding something, I think to myself.

"We get a murderer who already tried to kill us! Yah! That's fair! You are going to give us something else!" Truflight bellows stubbornly, true to his nature.

"We're already coming with you as part of your team. What else could you possibly want?" Katie asks.

"Wait, what!? Oh… Sorry…" Truflight murmurs, realizing they had tricked him.

"We'll leave after lunch tomorrow. We need to pack and get some rest," I say.

"Same here," Gwen says. So we go home and get everything but food packed. We decide to go to bed since it is getting late.

"Good night Seth," Leroy says, crawling into the fire.

"Good night Leroy," I say pulling my sheets (of ice) over me.

*The next morning*

"Good morning Leroy," I say as I finish packing our supplies.

"Good morning Seth," Leroy says, "What's for breakfast?"

"It's almost lunch silly. I let you sleep in since you fought so hard yesterday," I say.

"Wow… Hard to believe it's only been a day…" Leroy states.

"I know. It feels like we've been friends for years," I respond.

"Agreed," Leroy says. "What's for lunch?" he asks.

"Aspear berries, of course," I answer. After lunch we meet Evan, Gwen, and Katie in the center of town to say goodbye to everyone.

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Funny how in this story only one day has passed in 6 chapters. In my other story weeks passed in 6 chapters. Don't forget to leave a review! (Or do, I can tell how many visitors I had). Endrew out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Hello readers! As I write this, my sister is shooting me with a toy machine gun. So yah… if it's messed up tense wise or grammar wise, blame her. That was a weird author's note…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon and my sister doesn't even own that gun she's using.**

Chapter 7: Initiation tests

"Where is this guild anyway?" Leroy asks.

"Crystaltop town," I respond.

"On top of Mount Iceridge!?" Katie questions.

"That's the place," I answer.

"Why are they named that?" Leroy asks naively.

"Crystaltop town is named that because the ice that forms there looks like crystal and it's on top of Mount Iceridge," Truflight answers.

"Mount Iceridge is called so for a simple reason. It's made entirely of ice," Gwen continues. We make it up the mountain without any trouble. The Pokemon here are still nice it seems. Once in town we go straight to the guild.

"Hello, We sent a registration note earlier," I say.

"Team name?" a Grimer asks.

"The Freezeburners," Leroy answers.

"Says right here that you only have three members. Who are those 3?" the Grimer asks.

"They joined soon after our registration. Is that a problem?" Truflight questions.

"No. Not at all. We just need to know who they are so we can add them to your roster. Names?" they ask.

"I'm Katie," Katie answers.

"I'm Gwen," Gwen responds.

"I'm Evan," Evan states.

"Alright, you're registered," the Grimer says. "Go check with the Guild Master for initiation," the Grimer says.

"What's your name by the way?" I question.

"Slugguls," he answers. We then head to the Guild Master's quarters. We arrive at their door.

"Hello? Guild Master? Can we come in?" Gwen questions, knocking.

There is some clanging and the sound of something being pushed along the floor. "Come in," they say.

*I'm being shot again*

We go into their office. On a rock slab in the center sits a Shelgon.

"We're here for initiation," Evan says, failing to use proper protocol in addressing the Guild Master. I think to myself, he wants to test his limits because he thinks it's funny.

"I have much patience, but don't test me. Refer to me as Guild Master or Endrew. I do

not wish to be forced to hurt you. I would have to, to maintain authority. Just as I'm slow to anger, I'm very slow to trust," Endrew instructs. "You have three initiation tests. Your first is to complete one rescue," Endrew states.

"They already helped me find and bring him back, Guild Master," Katie says, gesturing towards Evan.

"Your second is to have three more Pokemon join you. Which I see has already happened. Your third is to bring in a Pokemon for arrest. Go see Sarah, the Sceptile, for an appropriate mission. Dismissed," Endrew commands.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I want most missions to be criminal arrest missions so leave your villains too! Endrew out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Hello readers! Prepare for the hunt and a new friend! I was thinking the same thing you were YtC! Xorobukkit, I like the symbol idea, let me know in a review if I can do that here.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 8: Bounty Hunting

We go straight to Sarah from the Guild Master's quarters. Once we arrive at the mission hall we see the Pokemon we are looking for.

"Hello Sarah! We are here for-" I start to say before being interrupted.

"For your initiation mission. I was already notified. We have a very efficient communication system," Sarah interrupts.

"Wow. Who is our target and where are they?" Leroy questions.

"A thief known only by what he is. No one has ever found out any more about him. It's a Graveler. He is in these very mountains. Last time he was seen he was carrying off a Charmeleon to loot in safety," Sarah informs.

"We'll head straight out!" Truflight shouts.

"Recover the Charmeleon as well for a reward. I'd like know what they're doing in the tundra," Sarah finished.

"Will do!" Katie chimes in. So we all leave the guild and head out of town. As we walk along the path we eventually see a small flame burning ahead.

"I think I see Charmeleon!" Gwen shouts. We all run ahead and get to the Pokemon.

"His flame is nearly out! Evan exclaims. I move closer and put an Aspear berry in his mouth.

The flame burns a little brighter and we hear, "S..s..s..sooo..c..cold," stutters the Charmeleon.

"Leroy! Get a fire started!" I cry.

"Nothing to burn. But I have an idea!" Leroy says, crawling on top of the Pokemon. They slowly recover.

"Thanks. You can get off now. I'm Yol. Who are you?" Yol asks. We all answer. "Thanks for saving me," he continues.

"Do you know where Graveler went?" Evan questions.

"Yes. Let me show you," Yol states. We follow him to a cave.

"Stay here Yol," I command.

"Why?" he asks.

"You've just recovered," Truflight answers. So we all go in and see Graveler in the corner sorting through objects.

"Pah!" Leroy blasts an ember at Graveler.

"Why you!" Graveler bellows before charging. Katie and I use powder snow to slow him down while Gwen and Evan tackle him. "GRAVELER!" Graveler hollers using self-destruct. Everything goes black.

"Wake up everyone!" Yol shouts.

"What happened?" Gwen asks.

"After you fainted I ran in and used scratch to finish him off," Yol explains.

"Thanks," I say. We go back to the guild and turn in Graveler along with all his stolen goods.

"Good job Freezeburners. Here is your reward," Sarah says. It's our team badges and bags.

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review. Spoiler below. For YtC.**

**Background of Yol next chapter. Endrew out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hello readers! Prepare for a flashback! Warning, this contains some gore. Not my style but necessary.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. Also since Yol isn't mine, I guess this isn't either. Oh well.**

Chapter 9: Flashback

"How did you come to the tundra?" Sarah asks.

"It's a long story..." Charmeleon drifts off.

*Flashback*

_"Get out of my way you worthless Charmander! " my father screams, throwing me to the side. He then starts beating my mother._

_"Why are you doing this Dad?" I asked the huge Arcanine._

_"Shut up! Just because you are shiny doesn't mean you are tough worthy of existence!" my father cruelly bellows. The Pokemon continues beating my mother._

_"Run! Yol! Save yourself!" my Charizard mother cries._

_"Silence!" my father rips out my mother's throat with his teeth._

_"Mom!" I cry, running for the door._

_"Get back here you worthless Pokemon!" he bellows, unleashing a flamethrower. I barely get away with my life. If he hadn't beaten me to death many times before, I couldn't have survived. That built up my stamina._

_*9 years later*_

This is the one place my father won't look for me. At least not for another year, I thought to myself._ I'm on Mount Iceridge. I feel a sharp pain in my head. Then blackness._

*End flashback*

"So that is how I got here," Yol says.

"You know we can't see your flashbacks, right?" I say.

"Woops..." Yol mumbles. He explains what brought him here to us.

"How horrible..." Leroy sympathises.

"Well, since you have no family left who doesn't try to kill you," Katie starts.

"Do you want to join the Freezeburners?" Gwen finishes.

"I'd love to!" Yol exclaims.

"One problem, these ladies already have a guy with a dark past," Evan objects.

"Shut up. We know you are only being nice so we trust you," Gwen says.

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finally got Yol in! Please read and review. I walk always accept OC's unless they are repeat Pokemon. Unless they are twins like the Pichu brothers. Until next time, Endrew out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Hello readers! ****Read Prince K's story. Just look up his name. Don't read if underage. You've been warned. Also, read TammyHybrid21's stories along with DemonsVsWizards, Pikachu913, and Nanoman's stories.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: Our first "real" mission

"You should get some sleep," Sarah says.

"Where? We just got accepted. We don't have a room yet," Leroy states.

"That's right. Go see Sap, the Weedle," Sarah commands.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"In the room labeled Sap's Symbols and Dorm," Sarah answers. So we start looking for the room. Once we find it we go in.

"Hello! You new recruits need a dorm or 4?" Sap asks.

"Yes. A dorm for the girls. Also one or two for us boys," Truflight responds.

"Only two allowed per room. Who will be sleeping alone?" Sap questions.

"I will," Yol volunteers.

"Alright. We need your symbol," Sap informs us, giving us a piece of paper. Gwen volunteers to draw it.

"To fit it being the Freezeburners symbol, can you draw a fire made of flames and ice?" I ask.

"Will do Seth," Gwen agrees. We all go to bed. Leroy and I in one room, Katie and Gwen in another, Evan bunking with Truflight, and Yol alone.

*The next day*

"TAUROS!" a Tauros bellowed waking everyone up. Rather than complain we decide it's pointless and just go out to the main room.

"New teams turn in your symbols and then visit Sarah! Hunters report to Sarah now!" Endrew roars, literally, he just roared and sent us flying to where we were instructed. We turn in our symbol. There were other teams but I didn't pay much attention to them. We head into Sarah's room.

"Hello. You will be going after Assitanious, the Haunter. He is in Stalactice Caverns. Dismissed." Sarah says.

**A.N.- I'm truly sorry with how short this is. I have a reason. I want a full chapter off just that awesome mission. It may end up being longest chapter in this story. So cheer up. I didn't describe the other new teams on purpose. I'm accepting 4 teams. Same rules as OC's. Plus need team name and symbol. That means no one with OC's can give me one. But anyone can supply villains! As many as you want! Same rules apply. But I need crimes and how they accomplish them. **_**I NEED VILLAINS!**_** If I could do it, villains would be MANDATORY. Endrew out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.- Hello readers! I know I said no teams from those who already submitted OC's. I changed my mind. Chapter 15 is when you can. Thank you Yol, Xorobukkit, Prince K, and Gwen's owner for reading this far. It means a lot, especially since you review. I forgot username.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 11: Assitnious

We all head out of town, going to Stalactice Caverns. About half way a mysterious grey fog settled in.

We kept going for a while, suddenly "Tyrannitar!" the roar of a Tyrannitar is heard.

"Eek!" Katie screams, running off.

"Katie! Come back!" Evan yells, chasing after her.

"Evan! I mean, Katie!" Gwen yells, running off too.

"Arbok! Don't eat me!" Truflight screams running off.

"BZZZZZZZZZZ!" is heard.

"BEEDRILL!" Yol hollers, running away.

"Wait! Well, at least we are still together Leroy," I say.

"I hate you!" I hear in Leroy's voice. I run away crying.

Leroy POV-

"Looks like you're all alone," I hear.

"I didn't say that to Seth! Show yourself!" I command.

"Okay. You will regret it though," the voice responds. A bunch of ghosts and a bird come out of the grey fog and into my sight. I count eight of them.

"Pah!" I release an ember.

"Litwick! Intercept!" the biggest ghost says.

"Yes Assitnious!" Litwick says jumping in the way, and absorbing it. I blow out poison gas before running. Assitnious floats in front and is barely touched by the smog.

"I didn't say that Seth! It was Assitnious tricking you!" I shout.

Seth POV-

"I didn't say that Seth! It was Assitnious tricking you!" Leroy shouts.

"Okay. Can you send an ember up like a flare? I can't see you," I say. I see an ember flying into the sky and run over. Leroy is standing there and grinning slightly.

"Good. You believed me. I was afraid you wouldn't," Leroy says.

"Let's go find the others," I state.

Evan POV-

As I ran after Katie I was hoping she was okay. Ahead I eventually get to a point where I could see her laying on the ground. Upon closer examination, I see she is dead. I just lay down and cry.

Gwen POV-

As I chase after Evan and Katie I realize we are leaving the group. I need to make sure they are all right though. I eventually find them. Katie is laying dead with Evan laying dead with obvious tears on his face next to her. I kneel down and start bawling.

Yol POV-

"The buzzing stopped. So happy," I pant.

"Is that you Yol?" Truflight asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Is the Arbok gone?" he questions.

"What Arbok?" I ask.

"The one that chased me," Truflight responds.

"Great! There you are!" Seth exclaims, running over with Leroy by his side.

Katie POV-

"I think the Tyrannitar is gone... Is that crying I hear?" I ask myself. I go towards the sound and see Evan and Gwen on the ground crying. "What are you doing?" I question them.

"Katie! You're alive!" Evan exclaims.

"Evan and Katie! I thought you were dead!" Gwen cries.

"Gwen, you were right next to him. Evan, why did you think I was dead?" I ask.

"I saw your dead body. But it's gone now," he answers.

"I know you didn't ask. But I saw Evan's dead body too," Gwen explains.

Seth POV-

"Hey guys, I think I see Katie, Gwen, and Evan," I say. We had just recently explained how Assitnious tricked us. We run over to them. "Great! We are back together again! Assitnious tricked us all. Except Leroy. Why is that?" I ask, turning towards him.

"I think he wanted us separated. I didn't need tricked if I was alone," Leroy answers.

"That's it. We are ready as we will ever be. I'm pretty mad right now. ASSITNIOUS! COME OUT!" Yol bellows, blasting out flames.

"Well, well, well. Someone's cocky," Assitnious says, coming out of the grey fog with his entourage.

"Pah!" Leroy blasts an ember right into Assitnious's mouth. Katie and use powder snow on him. Before he recovers Yol shoots flames out again. Evan finishes him off with bite. Gwen uses odor sleuth and starts pounding all the ghosts. We all use our signature moves and soon they are all beaten. We then go back to the guild and turn them in. We are rewarded and go up a rank. The TM's are lost.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a while. But I'm in Florida for vacation. It took me this long to write it. I kept my promise. This is longest chapter so far. Endrew out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.- Hello readers! If you want a faster way to contact me faster then by PM or reviews, send an email to oranspiritsword at gmail dot com, that's an email I created specifically for this purpose. It has no other use but to talk to fans. Also, don't try to create an account with it. One, I have a strong password. Two, I've gotten good at shutting down accounts started with my email. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 12: The Other Teams

"TAUROS!" Tauros bellows, waking us up. We get up and after breakfast we assemble in the room where the Guild Master gives his speech.

"Early this morning, we were warned of a new criminal group. They are thieves and extremely good at stealing. I am sending three teams chosen at random. They are Team Zenith, Team Aura, who is actually a visiting team from Wiggleytuff's Guild, and, finally, The Freezeburners. Meet me in my office. The rest of you, go in your usual order to Sarah for your missions," Endrew says, heading into his room. In the room with us I see a Riolu, a Pichu, and an Axes together. On the other side I see another Riolu, a Grovylle, and a Quilava. I have no idea who they are or which team is which since both have an aura Pokemon. I'm guessing they are both new teams like us. "The new criminal group consists of a Clefairy, a Pichu, a Chansey, and a Togetic. All four are female. The name of the group is unknown. We shall refer to them as Team Honey, because all the people who went before when asked the criminals' names responded, "They said to call them Honey. They even gave me an address." It was actually a made up one. I am not 100% certain of the exact reasons, but I have some guesses. I will not reveal these since it is important for you to be able to function alone. You also have to gather info about them yourself. This is both a mission and a huge training exercise. Dismissed," the Guild Master says. "Oh, one more thing, you are competing, but don't be afraid to work together!" he shouts as we walk out.

"Well, if we have even the slightest chance of working together we should introduce ourselves," Leroy says. (I could make my chapter longer by listing all of mine, but I won't, so don't complain!). We all introduce ourselves.

"I'm Tammy," the Riolu with the Pichu and Axes says.

"I'm Fang," the Axes says.

"I'm Spark. The three of us make up Team Aura.," the Pichu finishes.

"I'm Anthony," the other Riolu says.

"I'm Axel," says the Grovylle.

"I'm Lilith. Our team is team Zenith," the Quilava finishes.

**A.N.- Hello readers! I'm sorry it's been so long. I have been writing though! I promise. Check out Lumiose High on Xorobukkit's profile if you don't believe me! I'm lacking ideas and inspiration. If I don't receive 6 reviews on this chapter requesting for me to keep going, I'm stopping writing this story until I have more ideas and inspiration. If you haven't given me an OC yet then I will count an OC submission as a request to keep going. I'll come back eventually, it just might be twice or more times the amount of time it took to write this. This story's fate lies in your hands. Endrew out!**


End file.
